In My Dreams
by KikiShinoda
Summary: Sakura is having some weird dreams. syaoran tries to help her by figuring them out. to make matters worse she has a stalker to deal with. s+s,r+e,t+c
1. It's Only The Beginning

In My Dream by:~*card captor raiyah*~ Sunday, October 14, 2001   
  
  
summary: Sakura has some weird dreams. Syaoran tries to help her by figuring them out. During the time a creep name Kevin is stalking Sakura. S+S & E+R & T+C.   
  
Chapter 1- It's Only The beginning!   
  
Sakura***   
******   
  
RRRIIINNNGGG! My alarm clock rings loudly in my ear and I fall out of bed on my face. I look up to see Kero holding the alarm clock. "Morning sleepy head!"said Kero with a grin on his face.   
"KERO!!"I shout knocking him out of the air.   
"What?"   
"What the idea of nearly making me deaf with the clock?!"   
"It was the only way to get you out of bed. Besides ... you're late."   
That was something I already knew and was in the shower by time he realized I was gone. I practically bum rushed 7 people blading to school. As soon as my butt touched the chair the bell rung."Nice timing,"said Syaoran.   
"Yeah it's a record!"said Tomoyo laughing.   
"^_^; Ha Ha!" 30 minutes into the class the whole class was a nearly asleep! They were probably dreaming happy thoughts. How lucky! My dream was like the old ones... weird.   
  
~the dream~   
  
I look around the epic place. It's black and midnight blue. There is no one around...except me. I look to my left and see a pair of red eyes. Then I see monstrous fangs. It growls. A forceful wind blows my hair back. I step back into something. I turn around to see I stepped into someone! It was Syaoran,Eriol,and Raiyah! They payed no attention to me. Their eyes were locked on the figure . There stood boy. The figure charges at us and...   
  
~end of dream~   
  
The bell snaps me out of the dream. Once out of the classroom I felt like the normal Sakura. I make my way to my locker. So does Syaoran who's locker was right next to mine. He gave me a strange look. "What's wrong?" I ask hastily.   
"Well you look kind of zoned out. Are you okay?"he asked with concern in his eyes.   
"I'm okay! Don't worry about me!"I assured him. He flashed me a warm smile. His eyes still held a little concern in them. I open my locker to see a green envelope with a cherry blossom attached. I open it only to wish I didn't. -I love you. When will you realize that Sakura-chan? Please be my girlfriend!-Kevin. I look down at the piece of paper in disgust. I looked over at Syaoran who had the same expression." Syaoran are you okay?"I ask.   
"Huh? Oh I'm fine,"he said ripping an orange stationary paper to shreds."What's that?"He asked pointing to the green paper I still had in my hand.   
"Trash,"I said balling it up.   
"Hey Sakura,"said the voice I hated to hear.   
"What is it Kevin?" I ask a little frustration in my voice.   
"I was just wondering if you received the letter I wrote to you,"he asked smiling ear to ear.   
"Yeah,"I said coolly.   
"Well? What did you think about it?"he asked eagerly.   
"A load of shit,"I said coolly tossing him the crumpled piece of paper and I walked off. Instead of going home to study I took a walk in the park. The warm breeze blew my long hair back. The dance was coming up. Tomoyo was making dresses for me,Raiyah and herself. We all decided to go alone which was better. Raiyah who was also popular with boys was having trouble saying no to the boys that asked her.   
  
Flashback   
  
"Hold on I have to go to my locker,"said Raiyah. When she opened it stacks of envelopes fell to the ground. We all laughed at the scene.   
"Well I deserved that for not harnessing my powers sooner,"laughed Raiyah.   
  
End of flashback.   
  
I still laugh about it. Last time I asked her about the letters she said she still is reading them. From looking at the ground I bump into someone. "Sorry,"I said looking up at the figure. It was Syaoran.   
"Are you okay Sakura?"he asked blushing.   
"Yeah I'm fine,"I said unable to stop my face from turning red.   
"So what are you doing here?"   
"Just walking. I should study for tomorrow's test but, I just don't get math.."   
"I can help you..."   
"Really?"   
"Sure. Come on,"he said. He took me to his place. It look like no one was home. After an hour or so I began to get the problems and turned them into algorythms.   
"Thanks Syaoran,"I said before leaving. When I got up to my room I saw someone left me a message. I press the button to hear a voice I didn't expect... "Sakura you can be really harsh sometimes. Like today. I know your all for me"said Kevin I snicker at the comment." So the way you can say sorry is go to the dance with me. Bye for now."and the message clicked off. 'This guy needs to get a clue!' I thought as I got ready for bed.   
  
  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. A Night Never To Forget!

Chapter 2-A Night Never To Forget!   
  
Tomoyo***   
*******   
  
I look through my camera filming my best friends. "Sakura that dress is just right for you!" I exclaim putting the camera down.   
"I wonder why?"she asks sarcastically.   
"All right!." We all laugh. Sakura was wearing a kimono like dress with cherry blossoms. Raiyah was hard to design. She wore a purple kimono like dress with gold trimmings. I wore a kimono like dress that was a light shade of blue. I watched as the guys kept giving us glances. "Hey guys did you notice the extra attention we're getting?"I ask giggling. Sakura and Raiyah look over their and start to smile.   
  
Raiyah***   
******   
  
I start to giggle as I see the looks on the guys faces. Each one locked on the target that wanted to ask to dance. I start to get an evil glint in my eye. "I have a great idea"I said the glint getting sharper.   
"What is it?"asked Sakura.   
"Well you see how the boys are practically drooling over us?"   
"Yeah?"said Tomoyo making it sound like it was nothing.   
"Well I say lets tease them a little. Just for fun,"I said. Tomoyo and Sakura both had twinkles of evil in their eyes. As we made our way over to the boys we sent flirty signals. Sakura winked at Syaoran. Tomoyo licked her lips at Cody (ccr-picture your dream guy). I on the other hand switched my way over to Eriol. "Sakura you look...."   
"Raiyah you look...."   
"Tomoyo you look...."   
"Amazing,"they said together.   
"Thanks,"we said in unison.   
  
Sakura***   
******   
  
The DJ starts to play a slow song. Couples started to go to the dance floor. When I turn my attention back to Syaoran he starts to look deeply in my eyes. "Sakura?" he said. He didn't have to finish.   
"I'd love to,"I say smiling up at him. Before we reached the floor I hear a faint "kawaii". I look to see that the rest of the group was joining us. I felt nothing but happiness in Syaoran's arms. Raiyah and Tomoyo continue to say Syaoran likes me and they know I like him back. But I find that hard to believe. But I admit sometimes I think it's true.   
"Sakura you're more beautiful than ever,"he whispers in my ear.   
"Really?"I said blushing.   
"Of course. You've always been beautiful. I always dreamed of meeting a girl like you. My dream is now a reality,"he continued to whisper in my ear.   
"Syaoran what are you trying to say?"   
"I don't know. Maybe I'm saying I love you Kinomoto Sakura,"he said smiling down at me. My eyes glow with awe. He loves me. I see a blinking red light. I turn to see Tomoyo recording everything. Her back was against Cody's front, his arms wrapped around her waist. Both looking at us. "Just ignore us,"said Tomoyo not putting the camera down.   
"Syaoran I-,"I try to say still not believing the words that left Syaoran's lips.   
"I'll understand if you don't feel the same,"he said as gentle as his hand is against my face was.   
"Syaoran when have I ever let you down?"I asked smiling. He looked at me confused.   
"Never,"he said looking at me strangely.   
"What makes you think I'll let your emotions down?"I ask smiling even more.   
"They are too kawaii,"I heard Raiyah say.   
"Sakura,"said Syaoran a look of surprise on his face.   
"Shhh. Just dance,"I tell him softly.   
"I'll do more than that,"he whispered. I soon felt his lips on mine. I heard Tomoyo say kawaii so many times. I heard some clapping from people,the ones who saw us anyway.   
  
Raiyah***   
******   
  
I look at the cutest couple I've ever seen. From all the clapping I was surprised I could hear Eriol say I need to talk to you. Before I say anything I felt him pull me away to the lonely courtyard. "Eriol what's wrong?"I asked confused.   
"I know how you've been receiving a lot of mail lately,"he said. That was only too true! Every day the same thing! I go to my locker I open it and a pile of letters fall out. And I'm still reading the letters from two weeks ago! "Yeah, who doesn't?" I asked.   
"Well there's a letter you haven't had a chance to read,"he said and a blue letter appeared in his hands. He gave it to me. I read it and tears filled my eyes. I never imagined Eriol could make such beautiful words appear on paper. "Tell me do you fill the same?"he asked. I didn't know what to do.   
"Yes. For the longest time ever!"I said flinging my arms around his neck.   
  
Eriol***   
*****   
  
I expected her to instantly kiss me. But, I shouldn't be disappointed. That is at least she loves me back. Her warm body against me. Even though she has clothes on. Everyone is pairing up. First Tomoyo and Cody, then Sakura and Syaoran, now Raiyah and me. It's a merry-go-round! I feel drops of hot tears drip through my clothes. "Raiyah why are crying?" I ask her sweetly lifting her head up.   
"Because my fantasy is reality now,"she said. I leaned into her angelic face. Her soft lips against mine. I slightly slip mt tongue into her mouth. I'm hoping against hope she won't mind. My wish comes true! She didn't mind, in fact she liked it! At least I think so... she did respond back by playing with my tongue! A beautiful girl that makes me happy in so many ways. What more can I ask for?   
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
The party is back to normal after the confession business. I enjoy myself as the dance goes on. Being with the one I most sincerely love is fantastic! I talk and mingle with friends. Eriol and Raiyah are back from doing I wonder what? "So Raiyah what were you and Eriol doing?" I ask.   
"Nothing,"she says blushing.   
"Then why are you blushing?"I asked with a sly grin.   
"Because I'm hot,"she says and she walked off to Eriol. I didn't think it would be long before they confessed to each other. It's the magic that pulled them together. Once again the guy you can instantly hate walks his way over to us. Perfect.-_-;; "Hey! Who are you to kiss Sakura. Listen I don't know who you think you are but Sakura is mine!"Kevin said in rage. I choked from my drink with laughter.   
"Kevin you honestly live in a fantasy world don't you? I know who Syaoran is. He's what every girl wants. And you can only wish you were like that!" I said.   
"Sakura please. Don't act like an ass. You don't like him..."   
"Who are you to tell her who she likes?"asked Syaoran. I was wondering when he would come in.   
"Please Syaoran what can you do?"Kevin asked. This brought Raiyah's' attention. And she had a glint in her eye that didn't look to happy. Unfortunately Raiyah walked over followed by everyone else.   
"Kevin what are you doing here?"she asked sternly.   
"Hey Raiyah. Come and give me a kiss,"said Kevin. Obviously he didn't know she was with Eriol.   
"Who do you think I am? Your bitch?"she asked.   
"Raiyah calm down,"Eriol said in her ear.   
"What's this Raiyah? You don't have a boyfriend,"said Kevin outraged.   
"I do now,"she said and she kissed Eriol. They didn't care who saw as long as it was Kevin. "Tomoyo what do you rate that?"she asked with a pleased grin.   
"I don't know. Let's see how I do on Cody,"and she kissed him. Kevin's jaw hit the floor by now. Was this a dance or a kissing frenzy? ^^;; "I rate that a 6," I said.   
"Yeah I rated yours a 6 too and I gave Raiyah a 6 also,"said Tomoyo. The boys stared at us.   
"You girls have scales for kissing?"Cody asked.   
"Yeah,"we said together. By now Kevin walked off. Good! Slimy piece of shit! Time went on...and like all good things they come to a end. The six of us was the only ones left or so I thought... We were in three different chairs making out. When Raiyah's sensitive sound wave ears or SSW as we call it picked up clapping. To our disliking it was Kevin. Why was he still here? He doesn't have anybody. "Well,well,well what do we have here?"he asked. None of us liked the look in his eyes. Who would?   
"What is it now?"Tomoyo asked.   
"Seems like people are trying to reach the scale of ten. Please! Come on Sakura lets show them what a real ten is!"he said pulling me towards him. Some how I managed to get away from him.   
  
Syaoran***   
********   
  
This guy is a total nut case! Why try something stupid in front of us? All I know is we have to protect the girls who knows what goes on in that head! "Sakura what's wrong? You don't like the way I do things? Or is it you and I need to be in a private place?"   
"Are you serious? Who would want to go anywhere with you?"asked Sakura. She looked brave but in her eyes showed fear and I couldn't stand that.   
"Don't forget Sakura your little friend here was my girlfriend!"said Kevin looking at Raiyah.   
  
Raiyah***   
******   
  
I gasp and look at him angrily. The fact that it was true burned inside. I wish I could take the times away! But I can't. Not even with magic. The coldness in his eyes grows brighter. Oh how I hate him! But then I smile at the fact that the nightmare is over. And thank God it is.   
"Yeah was but, not anymore. I belong to someone else now. And it'll only be a matter of time before his love will take away the pain."   
"Please Raiyah I know you still want me. And it's a matter of time before you eat your words,"he sneered.   
"Oh yeah? It'll only time can tell when you eat yours!"said Tomoyo.   
"Yeah right.."   
"You monster!"said Cody.   
"Excuse me but you guys are the monsters! Talking all this nonsense. Now it's time to go Sakura!"Kevin said while pulling on Sakura. Again she got away."So you want to play rough! I'll play rough!" With an instant he pulled out a...   
  
Eriol***   
*****   
  
He had a knife and slashed it at Syaoran. But he wasn't the target that got hit. A shriek of pain came from Sakura. Her arm starting to shied blood all over her ."Sakura!"shouted Syaoran. Tomoyo and Cody rushed to her side. Kevin took the opportunity and struck again but Syaoran dodge it. I look over to Raiyah to see she wasn't there. In fact she was a sort of the heroine! She kicked the knife out of Kevin's hands. This gave Syaoran and I the chance to take on Kevin. We charged at him throwing him to the wall. By time his body touched it there was another shriek of pain. To my horror it was...   
  
Cody***   
*****   
The knife apparently was still in the air but it had to come down some time. And it came down on Raiyah's shoulder. Eriol and Syaoran rushed to her aid. Raiyah had fallen from the pain. She clutched her arm tightly to stop the blood. But, still the blood trickled down her arm and through her fingers. "Raiyah are you going to be all right?"asked Eriol.   
"I don't know,"she said barely louder than a whisper. Her eyes overflowed with tears.   
"Oh God Sakura! Tell me you'll be fine!"said Syaoran frantically.   
"I'm fine Syaoran it was a scratch! It's Raiyah I'm worried about,"said Sakura.   
"You guys need to be taken to the hospital! And fast,"said Tomoyo. She was pale from what happened.   
"Tomoyo are you okay you look pale."   
"Oh I'm fine."   
"I don't want to go to the hospital,"Raiyah being held in Eriol's hands like a child.   
"You have to,"Eriol ensured her softly.   
"But there will be to many questions,"said Sakura.   
"But,"the guys said together.   
"NO!"said the girls. I think that time they got their point across.   
"All right. But you girls are not leaving our sight! Including you Tomoyo."I informed.   
"Why me?"she asked.   
"Who knows if Kevin will come after you?"explained Syaoran holding Sakura like Eriol. "Come on my place is closer,"said Syaoran. Luckily we came together in a mini van.   
  
Tomoyo***   
*******   
  
I sit in front with Cody who's driving to Syaoran's. I hear Syaoran and Sakura go back and forth about her injury."It's a scratch Syaoran!"argued Sakura.   
"Well if it is its a pretty bad scratch!"said Syaoran.   
"Can you guys keep it down? Raiyah's trying to rest,"said Eriol. That stopped them... temporally any way. Sakura and Syaoran looked back at the two. Eriol had forced Raiyah to lay down. She didn't want to but she did.   
"How is she doing?"asked Sakura.   
"She lost a lot of energy through the cut but she'll be fine,"said Eriol.   
"Now see Syaoran Raiyah has a cut compared to mine,"said Sakura.   
"Okay! But your so call scratch isn't minor..."   
"And it isn't deep!" The only time the arguing stop was when we got in the house. Eriol had to carry Raiyah because she hadn't recovered from the loss of blood. So he gently laid her on the couch where she finally opened her eyes.   
  
Syaoran***   
********   
  
I carry in Sakura because I'm so worried about her injury. She keeps saying its a scratch. But she doesn't know how protective I'm trying to be for her. I look as Raiyah finally comes around. "Raiyah do you feel all right?"asked Eriol. He seemed to have become pale.   
"I think so..."   
"Oh thank God! You don't know how worried I was when that knife hit you!"he said embracing her tightly.   
"Owww!"   
"I'm sorry Raiyah!"said Eriol letting her go.   
"That's okay.."   
"No it's not. You don't understand how I feel about you. You don't understand that I don't want anything to happen to you!"   
"Of course I do,"she smiled.   
"How would you know?"   
"As long as I know you love me then I'll always forever know you'll care about me!"   
"Hey guys I'll go get the first aid kit."I said breaking the two of their small conversation. By time I got back Tomoyo had started fixing soup and Cody was in the kitchen watching her like he was amazed by her figure. Eriol was comforting Raiyah. Looks like he made both of them lay down."I'm back."   
"We called our parents and said we were staying at friends for the weekend,"said Sakura. She had an evil glint in her eye that said she was up to something. Eriol and I took some cotton balls and tried to make them let go of there shoulders. Raiyah's was horrible. It wasn't really deep but, it wasn't all that small.   
"Raiyah I'm going to get you for this,"said Eriol.   
"Why?"   
"Because you had to get involved with the fight,"   
"I wasn't going to let Syaoran get hurt let alone anyone else!"   
"I understand you don't want us to get hurt but what you did was dangerous!"   
"That was not as dangerous as the things I've already done! I 've captured creatures that are way more dangerous than that! Ones I've gotten worser bruises from!"   
"But at those times I not able to protect you! Those times you have to complete the task! I can't use my magic because it's not like yours. But tonight I had an opportunity to help you. But guess what? I failed,"said Eriol.   
"Not true,"said Sakura.   
"What are you talking about?"   
"Tonight you did protect her. You made sure she would be all right. You made sure that nothing happened you took care of her in so many other ways that I can't alone name. You can't say you didn't protect her,"Sakura.   
"I don't know,"said Eriol looking unsure.   
"Believe her. She's right you have never let Raiyah down. Trust me!"I said giving him the look of "I'm not lying to you". In the end he finally agreed. After the time of mending the cuts I went to get them some clothes. When I came back Eriol was looking as pale as ever and the girls were giggling."What's so funny?"   
"Well being that we got hurt on our right shoulders we can't eat properly,"said Sakura giggling. I felt myself turning pale. Some how I knew where this is going.   
"And?"   
"We can't move our shoulders to put our clothes on,"laughed Raiyah. Even though he was trying to hide it I saw Cody shaking from silent laughter and had to leave the room to control himself.   
"You two are expecting us to feed and dress you?" They nod their heads grins on their faces."Forget it!"   
"Syaoran are you going to let me down?"asked Sakura. I blushed.   
"Now why did you have to say that?"   
"How are we going to get out of this?"asked Eriol sarcastically looking at me. I got the picture.   
"We might as well do it,"I said sitting in front of Sakura. The girl looked at one another not liking the looks in our eyes.   
"Come on Raiyah. Time to eat your food,"said Eriol in a baby voice. Tomoyo started cracking up badly and had to go into the living room.   
"What? o.O? What do you think I am? A baby?"she asked outraged.   
"Syaoran don't even think about it!"said Sakura looking at me sternly.   
"Come on Sakura open wide,"I said playfully.   
"Okay you guys got jokes? Come on Sakura,"said Raiyah and she pulled her away. 5 mins. later they came back looking the same way when they left.   
"What were you two doing?"I asked looking at them.   
"Nothing. Just a girl to girl talk,"Raiyah simply replied.   
"About what?"asked Eriol looking at her nervously.   
"Something. Don't worry we'll dress ourselves. Being that our savage boyfriends won't help and are taking this as a joke,"said Sakura. The two grabbed some clothes and set off up stairs. Eriol and I looked at each other uneasy. We raced up the stairs ignoring the fact Tomoyo and Cody were sleep on the couch. When we reached the landing we tried to open our rooms they wouldn't. "Come on Raiyah open the door!"shouted   
Eriol. It didn't open.   
"Sakura open it's me!"I said as calm as possible through the door.   
  
Sakura***   
*******   
  
I hear Syaoran tring to get me to open the door. I think I'll let him suffer. Eriol trying to get Raiyah to open the door sounds like he's tired.   
Good. "Sakura I'm sorry. Really I wan't taking your injury as a joke. Honest,"said Syaoran. He sounded desprate.Oh well serves him right."Sakura can you please open the door?!"   
"I don't know. My arm hurts pretty bad from the emotional pain!"   
"Look I'm sorry! I wasn't taking your injury as a joke. You were asking for so much for your so called scratch."   
"Yeah well you weren't to funny with your baby routine."   
"Think of it as 1: It's ridiculous to feed you. 2:A way of brightening things up a bit." I opened the door a little.   
"You mean it?"   
"Of course. Sakura I love you. There is no way in the world I would want to hurt you." He gently kisses me and I close the door after him.   
  
Eriol***   
*****   
  
I watch as Syaoran gets in his room and also scores on Sakura. I sit in front of the door giving in. Raiyah will never open the door. Not unless something was wrong or a magical creature was on the loose. So....she'll never open the door. "Giving in so soon?" I look up to see Raiyah looking down at me.   
"Are you going to let me in?"I ask getting up.   
"That depends. Are you willing to get on your knees and grovel?"   
"I'll do more than that,"I tell her wrapping my arms around her waist pushing her back. I close the door myself and deeply kiss her.   
"So you're sorry?"   
"Okay! I apologize. Any way I can prove that?"   
"Just one.."   
"What is it?"   
"Love me like you never have before,"she whispered in my ear. She had an evil glint in her eye and I liked it.   
"You want me to love you?"   
"Uh-huh"   
"How can I do that?"   
"Eriol,"she said sternly.   
"I'm just wanna know. Besides there are many ways to please you."   
"Like how?"   
"I don't know. You tell me."   
"I don't know. Maybe never stop loving me."   
"Or maybe never stop making love to you?"   
"And I thought I was the bad one,"she laughed.   
"Well maybe some other night. Tonight I want to please you. I want to give you love that never happened."   
"But Eriol don't you think that's going a little far? I mean we're only 18. Having sex is so soon." It was only to true. I didn't want to make love like that but to go just far enough.   
"Well we don't have to go that far. Just far enough."I ensured her.   
"As in making-out and a little farther?"   
"Yeah."   
"Well.." I kiss her passionately. Slipping my tongue into her mouth I think I convinced her. She gently moans in my mouth. My hands roam all over her backside. Her hands play in my hair. I wonder how Syaoran doing with Sakura...   
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Sakura***   
*******   
  
I laugh unable to stop. Syaoran on top of me tickling me to death. "Syaoran stop it! My stomach hurts!"   
"Will you forgive me then?"   
"Maybe.."   
"What do you want now?"   
"I want....you." I laugh as his face turns to a cherry red.   
"Well how much of me do you want?" I didn't expect that.   
"How about all of you.."   
"You must have a lot of free time to get all of me.."   
"Very funny Syaoran. Not all of you. Just enough to satisfy.."Right then he kissed me. I turn the lights off to make things much better. And cooler. It was getting dreadfully hot in here. I moan and sigh in his mouth.   
  
Syaoran***   
********   
  
I may not be giving complete satisfaction. But at least I'm giving her some pleasure. She moans into my mouth. I kiss my way down her neck. Even though it's dark I can still se the twinkle in her eye. It burns brighter and brighter looking as though it'll never go out."Syaoran." I here her sigh.   
"What is it Sakura?"   
"You're hurting my arm." I hit her with the pillow. What was a vigorous make-out session now a hide-and-go-seek in the dark pillow fight. Something's never change. Still I wonder what Eriol and Raiyah were doing. Hopefully behaving. But I can't talk.


End file.
